Third Time's the Charm
by ForTheLolz123
Summary: Naomi has 3 chances to save Seiko. Will she do it? lol i suck at summaries. Rated T cause im now paranoid.


**A/N: Well, this is my first fic. It might be pretty bad, considering that I'm using Microsoft Word in my iPad. I can't seem to find a button to indent, like tab, so I won't indent on any paragraphs. It bugs me to, but it is what it is. Anyways, I present, MY FIRST FIC! P.S. I'm not using direct quotes from the game, so if I'm wrong about what someone said, that's the reason. Also, there is a part that is Satoshi POV, but other than that it is third person.**

"I swear, I'll get out of this hellhole! And I'll do it for you!" Naomi screamed at the top of her lungs. She had to get out, just had to, because she knew if she died, she would be disappointed. Disappointed that just because she died, it would make Naomi stay here as well. That she is Seiko.

When Naomi found her, strung up by a noose, she panicked. Quickly thinking on how to save her, she ran outside to get the bucket she found earlier and ran back in the bathroom. But she was too late.

**-TIME SKIP-**

Naomi had found the rest of her friends, but quickly found out that others were already dead. Ms. Yui, Morshigue, and Mayu had all been taken away by this little hellhole they were stuck in. But, the rest of the group were all determined to escape.

They were all ready. They all shouted "Sachiko, we beg of you!" when it was their turn. When the ninth one was said, everything was white.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Come on, or we'll be late!" Seiko shouted, as she dragged her friend, Naomi along.

"Slow down! We have plenty of time," Naomi replied.

The two continued running to school, both of them equally excited, for today is the culture festival. _This déjà vu is feeling like it's getting stronger,_ Naomi thought to herself. _Something is wrong, and it has something to do with that red bruise around Seiko's neck._ Naomi began to think it was just her imagination playing tricks on her. _I'm being totally ridiculous, probably because I'm so excited for the festival,_ Naomi concluded.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"Stop! We can't do this!"

"Wow, I've never seen you this scared Mochida."

"Whatever! Let's just do this thing!"

If their gonna go through this again, it means I have to as well.

"Ok, fine I'll do it."

They all put their hands on the paper doll and started to chant.

**-TIME SKIP-**

_Yes! This is my chance!_ Naomi thought.

A passed out Seiko was lying on the floor, and Naomi was waiting for her to wake up.

"Uhhhh…" (lol I cant make waking up noises)

"Seiko! It's me, Naomi! It's all right!"

"Naomi…?"

"Yeah!"

Seiko's eyes widened. Then, she ran out the room in a mad dash.

"SEIKO! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

Naomi quickly ran out and followed Seiko, but she was too fast. She could here Seiko's irregular footsteps, until there was a series of loud thuds and a horrifying sound of cutting flesh.

"Seiko…?"

Naomi went to the origin of the sound. A staircase going down. At the bottom, there was a sight that made Naomi want to vomit. Her beheaded friend on the floor, a look of terror on her face.

"SEIKO!"

Sachiko then appeared. "You really thought you could save her, huh?"

**-TIME SKIP-**

_Oh, god finally_! Naomi thought to herself. She looked at her alarm clock, and it was 3:15 a.m.. She burst out in tears. I couldn't save her, and this time only me and Ayumi made it out. Naomi realized that Satoshi probably remembered the first time they went through, and tried to warn them, but they didn't listen. Now more of her friends were taken than the first time round.

"Why are you crying?" a familiar voice said.

"Seiko…?"

"Yeah?"

"You're really alive?"

"Of course! I'm not dead, am I?"

Naomi pulled her friend into a hug and then realized. _I'm the second Satoshi. I have to stop everyone from dying!_ But right now, she had to enjoy her time with her best friend, and not let her die again.

**-TIME SKIP-**

"We really shouldn't do this," Naomi said when Ayumi pulled out her paper charm.

"If Naomi isn't doing it, I won't!" Seiko said, backing up her friend.

"Ok fine, you win," Ayumi sadly replied.

I did it! Naomi mentally high-fived herself.

Then, the bruises marking everyone but Naomi and Ayumi disappeared. They had all avoided Heavenly Host, and lived to see another day.

**A/N: lol what a cliché ending. Well this might be long but, here I go. This fic revolves around the alternate ending of the first game, where they went back in time, but only Satoshi remembered Heavenly Host, but Naomi had severe déjà vu. Then, assuming the same thing happened (but only Naomi and Ayumi were the survivors and only Naomi remembered) the third alternate universe was born. That should clear up some confusion. And, if it sucked ss, it is my very first fic, so, yeah. Thanks** **for** **reading! if you find any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me! EDIT: For that guest that was wondering, when Naomi says she's the second Satoshi, she means she's the one who remembers everything and everyone's fate lies in her hands, just like the alternate ending in the first game when they go back in time and only Satoshi remembers Heavenly Host. I like to make things complicated, like that explanation :3**

-ForTheLolz signing out. (Note to self:need a new name and signature outro)


End file.
